Destruction of crops by insects and acarids presents a serious problem to agriculture. A wide variety of field crops are in need of protection from acarids and insects. Particularly difficult types of acarids and insects to control are those which, at one or more stages of their life, inhabit the soil and cause destruction to the roots of plants. Accordingly, the development of insecticides and miticides which are effective as ovicides, larvicides, and adulticides is desirable. Certain oxadiazine compounds have been described as useful as pesticides and as pharmaceutical agents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,720 describes substituted 2-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazine-4-carbamide compounds useful as insecticides and acaricides. Trepanier et al, J. Med. Chem 9: 753-758 (1966) describe certain 2-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines useful as anticonvulsants in mice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,826 describes certain 2,4,6-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines, useful as sedatives, anticonvulsants, and as pesticides against nematodes, plants, and fungi. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,825 describes methods for producing certain 2,4,6-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide novel thiadiazine derivatives useful as insecticides and miticides.